Late-Night Snack
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Charlie goes for a late-night snack and hears someone in Percy's room. Warning for paedophile Peter Pettigrew!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Bill is 17, Charlie is 15, Percy 11, Fred and George 9, Ron 7 and Ginny 6.**

 **Charlie POV**

With a yawn I put down my book on dragons and check the time, almost 3am. Well it was a very good book.

Stretching a little I get up off my bed and head out my door, planning to go down to the kitchen for a snack.

Walking down the hallway I pause, hearing sounds coming from Percy's room. I open the door, planning to remind him of the time and tell him to go to sleep, but stop in shock when I see a unknown man on top of my naked 11-year-old brother.

Forcing my shock away I take out my wand and blast a stunner at him, which he blocks.

He sends a cutting curse my way, which I dodge before sending a few more spells at the creep.

"What's going on?" Bill asks sleepily walking out of his room.

"Get your wand and wake up Mum and Dad! There's a guy in Percy's room!" I tell him quickly as I block another spell.

"Accio Percy!" Bill calls making our brother fly to him, a dark look goes over Bill's face when he sees him.

I send another stunner and this one hits him, knocking the man out.

"What's going on?" Mum asks walking out of her room with Dad behind her. They both pale when they see the man and a naked Percy.

Bill puts a blanket over our brother, who was probably given a sleeping potion "He's okay just asleep. Dad can you call the Aurors?"

Dad nods, sends a spell at the man to tie him up and runs downstairs.

"Mum what's going on?" the twins ask walking out of there room. Ron and Ginny do the same.

"Someone broke in" she tells them, "Come on, all go into my room."

Once they're all in Mum and Dad's room Mum turns to us. "What happened?"

"I was going for a late-night snack and heard something in Percy room, I just thought he lost track of time reading and was going to tell him to go to sleep. But that man was on top of him" I tell Mum, my wand still aimed at the man who hurt my brother.

"How did get in?" Bill asks quietly, "Why did he set off the wards?"

"Let's find out" I decide, going to the twin's room, "I heard the twins talking yesterday" I tell Mum and Bill, "They got their hands on a truth potion, they had some sort of plan to embarrassed Bill on his next date with it."

I take the potion out from under Fred's bed.

"Those two are in trouble" Mum mutters with no heat.

I walk back to the man and make him drink it.

"The Aurors will be here soon" Dad tells us, "Charlie what are you doing?"

"The twins had a truth potion" Bill tells him.

I turn to the man, "How did you get into our house?"

"I'm a rat Animagus, Percy brought me in 6 years ago," he tells us.

"Scabbers" Bill breaths, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"The Dark Lord had just been defeated, I needed to hide until he returned, and I could re-join him. I have a desire for young red head boys. This is the perfect place to wait for news and for full my desires."

Oh Merlin, a Death Eater. A paedophile Death Eater, Percy would have said if he knew that means he's been wiping memories.

"How many of my children have you…. Defiled" Dad asks faintly.

"All the boys."

I throw up. That sick bastard raped all my brothers and me, he hid in our house for years….

Bill puts a hand on my shoulder, looking sick himself. "What is your name?" he asks, probably just trying to change the subject.

"Peter Pettigrew."

I recognise that name for a book, "I thought Peter Pettigrew was on the light side and was killed by Sirius Black?"

"Sirius is not a Death Eater, I framed him for my crimes."

"Right" Mum speaks, "You boys join the others."

I nod, not waiting to be around the rat anymore.

"What's going on?" the twins ask as soon as we walk in.

"Who was that guy?" Ron asks.

"Why won't Percy wake up?" Ginny asks, sitting next to our sleeping brother.

"His name is Peter Pettigrew," Bill starts "He's a Animagus, that means he can turn into a animal…. He's also a Death Eater and Scabbers, it looks like he was hiding out here."

"We have a Death Eater in our house?!" Ron asks looking scared.

Bill and I nod.

"Still why won't Percy wake up?" Ginny asks again.

"We think he gave him a sleeping potion" I tell them, really not wanting to explain everything to four kids under 10.

"But why?" Fred(?) asks.

Thankfully Mum and Dad open the door, "The Aurors are here. Moody wants all the boys to go to St Mungo's for a check-up."

"Why?" Ron asks, "We weren't even awake when the fight was happening."

Mum and Dad share a look before carefully explaining what he did and why a healer needs to check all of us over.

By the end the everyone looks sick and the twins are hugging each other tightly, Bill is holding Ron, Mum is hugging Ginny and Dad has a calming hand on my shoulder, knowing I've never been one for hugs.

Later a healer checks all over us over and confirms that Ron, Fred, George, Bill and myself (Percy is still asleep and will be checked over when the potion where's off) all show signs of multiple memory charms. For Bill and me it apparently stops when we were both 13, but Ron has signs of just a few weeks ago and the twins have signs as recent as three days ago.

Thankfully none of us got anything from him.

When 7am rolls around everyone else is off getting breakfast and I'm sitting in the hospital bed next to Percy.

"Charlie?" Percy speaks, looking around confused. "What happed? Where am I?"

"St Mungo's," I tell him awkwardly.

"Why?"

"…. Percy, Scabbers isn't really a rat. He's a Death Eater who's a Animagus. He drugged you with a sleeping potion last night, I-I went for a late-night snack and heard him in your room," I speak quietly not really sure how to tell him.

Percy goes pale, "He-what was he doing?"

I don't speak but my smart little brother puts the pieces together himself.

I hold his hand tightly, knowing he's not much for hugs either.

A few hours later I'm walking through the hospital by myself when I hear yelling coming from one of the rooms.

"-give a flying fuck about what that bitch says! I just spent 6 years in hell, I want Moony and I want to know how my godson is!"

I pause, that must be Sirius Black. I guess they released him when they found out he was framed.

I see the healer stand in the doorway to his room, "I'm sorry Lord Black, but until a mind healer deems you well your cousin Lady Malfoy is in charge of your treatment, what you may know and who can visit." With those words she closes the door and walks away.

The Malfoy's are in charge of him? That's bad, maybe I can help.

I walk up to the door and knock, "Lord Black."

On the bed is a tired, staved, filthy man who looks up when I speak, "Let me guess Weasley?"

I nod, "Charlie Weasley, Sorry I heard the yelling. Thought I would ask if there's anything I could do."

He smiles, "Could you get me some parchment, so I can write a letter then send it to Remus Lupin? It's doubtful Cissy told him."

I take parchment and a quill out of my bag and had it to him. He writes a quickly then hands me back an envelope simply addressed Moony.

"Do you know anything about my godson Harry?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I remember hearing they sent him to live with relatives 6 years ago, but I don't know anything else."

He shoots up in bed looking horrified, "Dumbledore wouldn't. No maybe he would, doesn't know that awful woman."

"What woman?" I ask puzzled but slightly happy to have a distraction from what that rat did to my family.

"Lilly's sister Petunia, vile woman. Hates magic like it's a religion, if Harry's with that Muggle and her whale of a husband…" he trails off looking worried.

"If you want I could go check on him?" I offer.

He looks at me, "What about you? You're here for a reason."

I sigh, "I'm not sure what they told you of why you were released."

"They told me they found the rat and got a confession out of him, why what's it got to do with you?"

"I take it you knew he's a Animagus?"

He nods with a odd look in his eye.

"He was pretending to be my brothers pet rat, I saw him late last night in my house and thought he was breaking in. I'm here with my family, my brother is with healers right now and they shouldn't be done for hours, I could use a distraction," I tell him honestly but not saying everything, it's family business.

"I'm sorry" he says looking guilty, "If I had caught that rat six years ago none of this would have happened."

I shake my head, "It not your fault. Now I'll send that letter, I think you need someone you know to knock your head on straight and if you tell me where I'm going I'll check on your godson."

He tells me where I'm going, so after a quick stop to tell Mum I'll be back later and a stop at St Mungo's owlery to use one of their owls to send Lord Black's letter (our family owl if already old I doubt that bird has long left in him) I change into Muggle clothes before take the Knight Bus to Privet Drive.

When I knock on the door a horse faced woman opens the door, "Yes?"

"Hi" I smile, "I'm here about the babysitting. Your Mrs Daniel's, right?" I lie easily, silently thanking my Slytherin friend Eric for teaching me how to lie well.

She frowns, "You have the wrong house."

"Oh," I frown taking out a piece of paper and pretending to check the address, "No this says number 4 Privet Drive, I must of wrote it down wrong. Any change I could use your phone to call her and get the right address?" and I thank my Muggleborn friend Ashley for explaining a telephone.

She opens the door and gestures for me to come in.

I walk into the ridiculously clean house, photos of herself with a blond boy who looks like a ball and a man who is obviously his father. But no Harry Potter and then I notice the locks on the cupboard under the stairs.

I pick up the phone in the hall and pretend to have a conversation, after a while she gets bored of me talking and goes up stairs muttering something about cleaning her sons room.

Once she's gone I go straight to the strange cupboard and unlock it revealing a small badly beaten boy wearing rages with a lightning bolt scar.

He looks up at me with wide fearful eyes.

"It's okay Harry I'm not gonna hurt you" I tell him, forcing down my anger "My names Charlie, I'm gonna get you out of here."

He looks at me with hope, completely willing to go with a total stranger.

I pick up the too light boy and take him outside and call the Knight Bus to take us to St Mungo's, Harry doesn't speak once seeming to scarred too.

As soon as we get there a healer takes him out of my arms and runs off to treat him.

After telling another healer everything I know about him I go back to Lord Black's room, where Lord Black is already talking with another man, assumingly Moony.

"Lord Black" I knock.

They both look at me, "How is Harry?" Remus asks.

I frown sadly, "Not too well, you were right Lord Black. But I brought him back with me, healers are looking at him now."

They both let out angry sounds that sound like growls. "I'll kill that woman."

Remus walks towards the door, "I'll ask the healers about Harry's condition. I'll be back soon Patfoot."

Once he's gone Lord Black turns to me, "Thank you."

I smile a little, "I'm just glad Harry will be okay." Leaving the room, I take a deep breath, not every story has a happy ending, but we can work towards them and find the light in the dark.

I start walking off to the room where I know my Mum will be crying and hugging her sons with broken looks, knowing it will it getting with time.

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
